dez pontos para grifinória
by paddy.austin
Summary: -Bom não importa, vocês Potters e suas ruivas – ela suspirou impaciente – os dois para o salão comunal agora, antes que a Senhorita Weasley pegue friagem. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, 10 pontos para Grifinória- com isso Minerva McGonagall desapareceu.


Muitos conheciam Minerva McGonagall como a dura, fria e disciplinada diretora da Grifinória. Outros a conheciam como a inteligente professora de transfiguração, brilhante animaga, diretora substituta da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Suas feições sempre sérias, suas vestes impecáveis, seus cabelos castanhos envelhecidos sempre usados em um coque no alto de sua cabeça e seus olhares capazes de fazer até Severus Snape tremer de medo.

Porém poucos a conheciam apenas como Minerva, bondosa, valente e de bom coração.

Então por todos esses motivos presume-se que: Qualquer pessoa que entrasse em seu escritório agora, provavelmente daria meia volta não a reconhecendo.

Minerva estava sentada confortavelmente em sua cadeira de veludo vermelha, embora fosse bastante claro que alguma coisa a incomodava, debaixo de seus olhos as marcas do cansaço assumiram a cor roxa formando duas imensas olheiras,em vez do olhar sempre severo e concentrado estava o olhar preocupado e cansado.O coque comportado fora substituído por uma massa de cachos que caiam um tanto que graciosamente sobre seus ombros.

Ignorando o vento frio incomum para o começo da primavera, ela levantou-se de sua confortável cadeira em direção a janela, sem deixar de dar um ultimo olhar em sua sala, sorrindo orgulhosa para a decoração vermelha e dourada da Grifinória que lhe trazia tantas lembranças. Algumas felizes, outras no entanto, até hoje insistiam em trazer lágrimas para seus olhos.

Principalmente uma escondida atrás de todos os troféus de Quadribol da Grifinória, talvez a mais feliz, no entanto mais dolorosa de todas. Ali no cantinho de sua sala, colocado em um lugar estrategicamente para que apenas ela pudesse ver, estavam James e Lily Potter, Sirius Black e estranhamente ela mesma sorrindo para a foto no dia do casamento do casal.

Ela havia ficado chocada quando Lily chamou-a para ser sua madrinha de casamento, porém desde a morte da mãe dela, minerva sempre fora mais que uma professora para a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts.

Sirius claro foi o padrinho de James e tinha sido no mínimo cômico vê-lo desfilar com a professora McGonagall de braços dados com se ela fosse sua namorada, ela inclusive se permitiu rir das cantadas incrivelmente bregas de Sirius e até se deixou ser fotografada com ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

A foto no entanto, foi espalhada em pôsteres por Hogwarts e coladas com um feitiço adesivo que lhe custaram horas tentando removê-lo, logo a baixo da fotografia tinha uma frase escrita em letras garrafais "Ninguém resiste ao charme de Sirius Black."

Ela olhou para o céu escuro abrindo a janela o Maximo que pode. Não deixando de pensar em quão escuro o tempo estava para ficar com a volta de Lord Voldemort.

Porém duas vozes nos jardins silenciosos a tiraram de seus pensamentos depressivos.

Uma figura alta, magra e forte devido aos anos de Quadribol, seus cabelos negros apontavam para todas as direções e Minerva foi até capaz de ver o brilho de seus olhos através de seus óculos. O curioso era a figura em seu ombro de cabeça para baixo, sua cabeça estava virada para as costas do garoto com uma cascata de cabelos do tom de vermelho mais lindo que ela já vira caindo sobre seu rosto enquanto ela gritava ordenando ser colocada no chão.

Minerva McGonagall, abriu e fechou os olhos duas vezes. Ela nunca tivera alucinações, talvez fosse a falta de sono, não seria possível que dois de seus alunos preferidos estivessem ali, Lily e James estavam mortos. A não ser que...

Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela se apressou em colocar seus óculos.

- ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO AGORA POTTER – gritou a menina de cabelos vermelhos enquanto esperneava tentando se soltar.

Ele sorriu diabolicamente enquanto se aproximava do lago fazendo menção de atirá-la dentro das águas negras.

-VOCÊ QUE MANDA WEASLEY- Harry Potter gargalhou enquanto novamente ameaçava jogá-la

- você não ousaria- Gina Weasley o desafiou

- e porque não? – Ele se aproximou ainda mais do lago

- por que eu tenho SETE irmãos, que se souberem que você anda se amassando irmãzinha inocente deles em armários de vassouras E salas vazias,COM CERTEZA vão querer te matar – Ela comentou em um tom angelical

Porém Harry apenas gargalhou

-Inocente? – riu perigosamente pra ela – Eu sou a **PRIMEIRA E ÚNICA** pessoa que pode afirmar que você não é tão inocente assim, não é Gininha? – ele continuou

Harry gargalhou enquanto via a face da namorada ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

- então eu terei que tomar medidas drásticas – Gina falou em um tom sério

- o que você pretende fazer? – Harry perguntou em um tom debochado

- Eu vou escrever para Carlinhos, ele é o mais forte dos meus irmãos. Inclusive ele é íntimo de alguns dragões quem sabe se eu escrever para ele dizendo que você me iludiu, quebrou meu coração quando você pediu para casar-se comigo e fugiu para Irlanda com Romilda Vane deixando uma não tão "inocente" Gina Weasley para trás... – ela disse enquanto se debatida tentando novamente soltar-se

Porem Harry apenas lhe deu um tapa brincalhão nas nádegas fazendo-a protestar novamente.

- Eu gosto dessa idéia – ele disse pensativo

-Qual?- Gina indagou

- Casamento. Quem sabe quando acabarmos a escola... - ele disse em um tom sério.

- ta falando sério?- Ela perguntou com uma felicidade evidente em sua voz

- claro – Harry sorriu – tão serio que para provar, eu vou te jogar no lago – ele derrubou-a com tudo na água

-VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO POTTER- Gritou Gina enquanto recuperava sua compostura saindo do lago correndo atrás dele.

Então os boatos eram verdadeiros, Minerva sorriu para si mesma, estava então explicado o porquê da resposta sem nexo do dever de casa. Ela havia passado horas tentando decifrar como a resposta do princípio básico de transfiguração alimentícia poderia ser "GW".

É claro que ela havia reparado nos olhares e em como eles faziam um casal perfeito juntos, o que ela não sabia é que Potter finalmente tinha se mexido.

Ela novamente olhou vendo como Gina finalmente alcançara Harry, prensando-o com um barulho quase mudo contra a parede com um sorriso tão travesso que só podia ser comparado ao dos gêmeos.

- Gininha... Er... Eu já te disse que você fica linda encharcada? – Ele perguntou tentando se livrar da fúria da namorada

- essa tática não vai funcionar Harry – ela se aproximou perigosamente

-Bom,talvez não essa – Harry puxou-a para si

Colando os corpos e eliminando qualquer resquício de espaço, tomando sua boca sofregamente, fazendo com que ela se esquecesse do seu próprio nome, sua roupa molhada encharcando a roupa dele, sua mão em seus cabelos bagunçando-os mais ainda se é que isso é possível.

Porem quando as mão de Harry alcançaram os primeiros botões da camisa de Gina, McGonagall achou que talvez fosse a hora de intervir.

- POTTER, WEASLEY- chamou a professora com seu tom usual.

Os dois se separaram rapidamente, tentando recuperar a compostura. E ao encontrar os olhos da professora se assustaram ao não encontrar o olhar de censura que normalmente encontrariam, porém em vez disso encontraram um olhar maroto.

- eu assumo que tenham melhores lugares para vocês ficarem de amasso do que em baixo da minha janela, não acha Potter?- comentou a professora

-Perdão professora, nós não sabíamos que... - ele tentou se desculpar.

-Não se desculpe Potter, eu creio que é uma das poucas coisas que você fez que faz sentido desde que você entrou nesta escola, por Merlin o que fez você demorar tanto? – ela questionou

Harry e Gina se olharam estupefatos.

-Bom não importa, vocês Potters e suas ruivas – ela suspirou impaciente – os dois para o salão comunal agora, antes que a Senhorita Weasley pegue friagem. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, 10 pontos para Grifinória- com isso Minerva McGonagall desapareceu fechando sua janela.

Porém não antes de ouvir Gina comentar

-Quem é ela e o que ela fez com Minerva McGonagall?- disse atordoada

A professora não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir o comentário.

Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, talvez os tempos não ficassem tão escuros quando ela esperava afinal Harry Potter tinha uma coisa que Lord Voldemort certamente não conhecia: AMOR.

Ela tinha certeza que tudo acabaria bem.


End file.
